mid ages
by lia1321
Summary: this story is about the mid ages suck at summarys 1st fic
1. Chapter 1

Type: Itasaku fanfic

Characters : itachi , sakura , deidara , sasori , tobi/obito/madara , pain/leader , konan/misatre member, sasuke , orochimar(ahhhh go away you pedophiol), karin( gross) , ino ,kiba , naruto , tsunade , shizuna ,kakashi

Ages:

itachi= 21

Kakashi=28

Sakura =17

Sasuke= 16

Deidara=20

Sasori= 24

Tobi/obito/madara=???

Pain/leader=32

Konan=?

Orochimaru = 60

Karin= 17

Ino= 16

Kiba= 17

Naruto= 16

Tsunade= 60

Shizuna= 28

This story takes place dearing the mid-evil ages .

This is rated = T

Its my first fan fic be nice pwez

This will have some mild language

I in no way own naruto

Naruto: believe it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**the beginning **

shizuna : "me lady its time to wake up" the shy black haird madein said to are favoret pink haird princess

sakura: " 5 more minutes mom" said the sleepy princess

shizuna: "im sorry me lady but thy father wants you" the queen said to her daughter

sakura : " fine im up" the 17 year old lifted her legs of the soft , warm bed gently putting her feet on the stone cold floor

shizuna: "sakura , pleas get drest" said the queen she then left out the door down the corador to the main hall to her husebends loveing arms

sakura: getting drested in her favoret dark red dress she herself left to meet with her father

kakashi: " where are my daughters" said the king getting more annoyed by each passing minute

karin: the red haird girl , the oldest of the 3 daughters then walked in

ino: the bloned and youngest daughter walked in shortly after

sakura:then walked in "you wanted to see us father?"

kakashi: "yes , sakura I called you here because the uchihas are holding a contest to see who can win their sons haerts" said the king to his 3 daughter

karin: "then why did you get the pink haired freck here?" asked the bitch I mean the princess

ino: " yes father why did you call suck-ra here for?" asked the pig I mean other princess

sakura:the girl then looked at the floor not wanting to show her face eney more

kakashi: "because she is just as buitiful as you 2 are" the king lied knowing that only sakura was buitiful , kind haerted and worthy of beinning a princess

shizuna: "get raedy to leave , you go in an hour"said the queen upset that her daughters hateder sakura

disclamers : itachi can you do that please

itachi:ok lia1321 does not own naruto

lia:thinks ita-chan :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2**

Mimoto: "itachi, wake up your father wants you" said a beautiful bluish black haired woman

Itachi: the prince woke up and walked to his father's hall seeing his younger siblings sasuke, lia, and sai

Fuakah: "children I called you here because 3 princesses are coming here"

Lia: the princess with odd colored hair nodded then walked back to her room

Sasuke: "ok whatever" said the oh so emo prince walking back to his room

Sai: "yes father" said the emotionless bastered of a prince going back to his room

Itachi: "when are they going to be here ?"

Fuakah: "right now"

Ino: "hi im princess ino" said the pig/princess

Karin: "Im karin the most buetiful of u"said the bitch

Itachi: (well if she's the most buetiful their all ugly)

Sakura: the pitet roselet then gently walked in "hello i-im sakura" her voice as sweet as hunny , her hair as soft as silk , her skin as pail as a babys botem , her eyes as green as emroleds she was buetiful

Itachi: " its nice to meet you all" he then bowed

Saku's pov

I saw the most handsome man as soon as I entered I doubt he would like me a ugly dumb ass bitch …

(an: low selfasteem ) he would probley fall for karin or ino

Normol pov

Ino: "its nice to meet you as well mr?"

Itachi: "itachi , uchiha itachi"

Karin: (wow he's hot I call him)

Sakura : " im going to go to my room ok"

Ino: "no one cares suck-ew-ra"

Sakura: she then walked to her new room


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Saku pov

I ran to the new bed and cryed thinking why do they hate me no one could like a pink haired freck like me with my odd colored skin and eyes andmy hideouse voice

Normal pov

Lia : knocked on the door "who evers in there are you ok?" ask the beautiful 22 year old opening the door seeing sakura crying she then ran over to her "are you ok ?"

Sakura: "why would you care?" said the now red eyed girl looking up at a pail skined,forest eyed girl , with long mid back lingth dark purple haired girl

Lia: "I care because your crying no one should cry" said the girl her eyes filled with worry and care

Sakura: "im crying because my sisters hate me and im ugly"sobed the girl

Lia: "come with me pleas" asked the girl

Sakura: she walked with the girl to a meare

Lia: "now tell me what do you see?"

Sakura: "an ugly ass girl who is not worth shit"

Lia: "you know what I see"

Sakura: "what?"

Lia : "a girl who is the most buetiful thing here but has no belive in her self" the girl said to sakura

Sakura : " realy ?" sakura asked with tears in her eyes

Lia : "yes hey can you tell me your name ?"asked the girl

Sakura: "im sakura"

Lia: "im lia uchiha"

Sakura: "nice to meet you lia"

Lia: "likewis" lia then smiled


	5. bonding

Part 5

___Sakura: "hey lia you wana be friends?" asked the roset_

___Lia : "sure" said the purpel haired girl "im sorry sakura but I have to go " _

_Itachi: "please leave" _

___Karin: " but why?"_

___Ino: "yeah why"_

___Lia : "hey bro"_

___Itachi: "yes lia-ni chan?" said the thinkfull wiseol to his younger twin _

___Lia: "mom wants you" said the clam girl to her brother hopeing the bakas around her brother would buy it _

___Ino: "oh if ____**MY **____ new mom want's to talk to him then ok" the pig then let go buying right in to the sisters trap like the baka she is _

___Kirin : "ok if MY new mom wants MY new hubby" the hore said as she let go of itachi _

___Lia and Itachi then left towwered their bed room hopeing the wornt being followed witch they wornt _

___Lia: "itachi your hopeless you know that ?"asked the annoyed younger sibling _

___Itachi: "yes I know lia-chan …" he said hopeing that she wouldent dare him to do eneything to traumatizing _

___Lia: "you owe me you know that right ita?"she said smirking , knowing what he was thinking _

___Itachi: the older sibling then looked down in daspar knowing what she would ask_

___Lia: "go to the ball with my new friend that's all ok brother"she said hopeing he knew she meet sakura_

___Itachi: "ok"said the older brother suprized that she was being kind but then again the ball was celebrating their birth day and he don't know witch friend it was _

___Lia: "good because it was that or you go to the ball drest as a chicken"_

___Itachi : was then thankful that she said take her friend even if it was someone he like mi uzamaki the bigest smut the knew she was at lest well know _

___Lia: "I've got to go now bro the balls only in 2 hours and I have to be ready"she said going in her room to change_

_Itachi's pov_

___I then walked to my room nerves as hell hopeing that it was not mi she was sluty ,and ki was married , ai was only 12 , and kim was 14 I don't know if she has eney more friends danm im scared I better get drest the balls in 20 minuets _

___I then got drest_

___Normel pov_

___Sakura: I was drest in the new silk red kimono my mom bought me lia came and said she got me a date_

___Lia: I was in my new black kimono and purpoe obi I told saku-chan about the date with ita_


	6. part 6

Sakura:I sighed I was getting more anxious by the minute

Lia: "hi saku-chan" said the princess

Karin: "hey ugly"she said directed to her younger sister

Ino: "why are you even here no one will ask you to dance" said the pig

Sakura: I then looked at the ground like I always did when I felt like I wasn't good enough

Lia: "hey saku-chan lets go I think I see your date"

Karin: "uha hello we were talking I don't think that a peasant shoud-"she tried to finish

Lia: "I am roiolety in fact im an uchiha"she said to the bitch and pig

Itachi: I walked over expecting the worst

Lia: "hi ne-san meet sakura haruno your date" she said smiling

Itachi: I smiled at lest she was pretty "a pleasure to meet you miss haruno"

Sakura: "l-like w-wise"

**Lia ok I finly thought it over I will continue the story R&R**


End file.
